


Wake up with Amnesia

by AuroraBurrows



Category: The Originals (TV) RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Deceiving, F/M, Friendship, Loss, Love, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Pretend, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: Skylar was in one of the best places in her life. She was happy. When everything in her life took a turn for the worst. She says something little did she knew that it was going to happen. What happens next? does her friends and family help her? does the boy that broke her help her out of the sticky situation? Guess you will have to read to find out.** DISCLAMER***i don't know any of the Actors in this story. This is my own work. I did not copy it. My people are Skylar and Zoie.





	1. The Start

Skyler was a girl who wanted to kind her way in the world. When she meet Daniel she fell in love slowly then all at once, like it was a dream. The two just clicked, at least thats what she thought. Little did she know this date she was about to go on was her last one. 

Skylar met Daniel at there favorite local pub, Where they spent some time together, its where they first met.

She walked in with a smile on her face as she talked to a few people she knew.

 

Daniel walked in a few moments later and walked over to her. she noted that his demeanor changed. She wasn’t sure what that was about. She thought he had some bad news. 

“can we Talk uh outside?” Daniel asked over the crowded bar and loud music that was playing.

Skylar nodded as she looked at him “of course whats on your mind?” she wondered looking at him concerned as she grabbed her jacket as it was a chilly night. She slide it on as she walked outside. She zipped up her jacket and looked at him.

 

Daniel sighed as he looked at the girl who he did love he just couldn’t see a future with her. “i uh” he said before he started.

Skylar looked up at him as the pit in her stomach dropped “don’t say it” She whispered.

“i have to.” Daniel took a deep breath “I can’t do this anymore Skylar. Im getting to old to keep running around with a girl that i can’t see myself with anymore. You are an amazing person but you and i have grown apart, its not really you its me. I found someone else” Daniel said lying to her trying to make her feel better about the wholes situation. 

Skylar could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She thought the two were fine, they didn’t fight. Maybe that was an indication “what?” Is all that she could mutter as she tried to process everything that he was saying.

Daniel sighed as her looked at her “have a nice life Skylar. i will always love you” he said as he kissed her head and then turned around and walked away. 

Skylar walked over to where he went and grabbed his arm and slapped him. He didn’t get the last word. She then got in her car and called her best friend as tears filled in her eyes. 

“come on Zoie pick up” she said as she sped out of the parking lot. She needed someone to talk to. She couldn’t believe that this would be happening. They had just talked about moving in togehter. 

“Sup Sky?” Zoie answered the phone with a slight giggle “Nate stop im on the phone” she said and cleared her throat 

“Daniel just broke up with me and i don’t know why. He said he found someone else” Skylar could barely get out as the warm salt tears flowed down her cheek. she wiped them off as she stopped at the stop sigh 

“HE DID WHAT? OH I GOTTA KILL HIM NOW, where are you im coming to get you” Zoie said as she got up from the couch in the apartment that they shared. 

“its fine im on my way home.. i wish i could just wake up with amnesia and forget him completely” Skylar said as she took a deep breath as the call finally transferred to her car and she set her phone down

“well pull over if you get to emotional or feel like you cant drive okay? i know how you get when you are upset, and you really don’t mean that” Zoie said to her best friend.

“its okay, im not far from -“ the line cut out. 

 

All Zoie heard was a crash like Skylars phone fell. “Skylar?” Zoie asked out loud. “damn it Skylar, answer me” Zoie said louder this time as the phone disconnected. 


	2. The Accident

Skylar Saw a car coming toward her as she had wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn’t even realize that she had switched lanes. She was being emotional, she saw the headlights and quickly corrected her wheel. The over correction of the wheel swerve out of control. Before regaining control of her car, it started to flip. 

 

Skylar was awake for the entire thing. She felt the glass from the windshield shatter across her body. She felt the impact of every role as she was hanging upside down in her car. as it laid against the tree.

 

Skylar Felt warm blood sliding down her face. She was shaking. She reached for the seat belt buckle that was holding her in. 

 

Skylar Grunted as she struggled to reach it as she yelped in pain with any movement.

The only thing that Skylar knew was that she needed to find her phone and then call for help, Her car was smoking she knew from tv that something bad was going to happen if she couldn't get out. She reached as far as she could for her phone with Fail. 

Skylar let out a cough as the smoke started to fill her car, threw the vents. 

Skylar failed to get the seatbelt undone as it was a safety thing in all cars no matter how much she struggled against it. 

She Felt all her blood rushing her head, She started to get dizzy. Everything started to spin as she tried one last time before giving into her fate.

Skylar heard Sirens in the distance. She heard voices calling out asking if she was okay. Skylar couldn’t hold on anymore, she had given up her fight. 

The Sirens grew louder as she slowly passed out.

Blood running down her face, strapped upside down stuck in her car. Shattered glass sounded her and some sticking out of her skin, her heart rate slowed as she lost a lot of blood, both internally and externally. 

Her broken heart was the least of her concerns as of right now.


	3. The Past - Besties

Zoie and Skylar met there freshmen year of high school. They were both kinda oddballs that didn’t fit anywhere else. The two spent a lot of time together to avoid the hell they were in.

One thing about the School they went to is that, the school did nothing. Nothing about bullies, nothing about how people were treated.

The two didn’t have the best experiences in that school. One thing they did have, no matter what. Was each other.

Four Years later they survived. Thank god. Sure they had horrible memories and depression and anxiety due to the things that happened within those four walls.

The two after high school moved in together ventured out, got jobs and still currently lived together. 

 

Then Skylar met Daniel. Zoie Met Nathaniel and there lives changed. They fell in love for the first time. They never knew what love was.

 

Minus the hell they lived in during high school the girls bonded over something else. Well more of a lack there of. 

There absent abusive fathers. The girls really never knew what love was, well they did. They had amazing moms who basically adopted the both of them into there families. The one person who was obligated to love them of the opposite sex just didn’t. This of course really messed up there trust. 

It was something that the made people earn before they actually trusted them.

Both Nathaniel and Daniel, no matter how much they pushed them away, they pushed back. 

 

The girls found they were actually wanted and thats where we are now.


	4. Love at First Sight

Skylar and Daniel met one night, it was a cool Spring night. It was the middle of May and Skylar was always game for a good night, with her friend and this one happened to include a bonfire. 

Skylar of course Dragged Zoie with her, mostly cause the person throwing it wasn't her favorite person. There isn't much more to say about the person. 

Skylar walked onto the property in which this little thing was happening "Come on Zoie, i get it i know Lane is a bit into herself, but remember we are not here for her. We are here to start enjoying our summer"

 

"I swear if she tells me about her job more than 3 times im done and you are alone" Zoie said back to Skylar whom nodded

The Two girls made there way into the little gathering in the back, got them selves a drink, Skylar was having a wine cooler and Zoie just a soda as she didn't drink.

a few wine coolers and about two hours later. It was dark and everyone was scattered but still around the fire. 

Skylar was just drunk enough to not care what anyone thought about her and her dance moves or her singing for that fact. She was sitting next to the fire when all of a sudden her favorite country artists Dan and Shay came on. 

Skylar gasps as she got up and looked at Zoie "oh my god remember when they played this live?, come dance with me" she asked her friend.

"I remember you dragging me to a music festival and said they played my music and that was a lie, no not dancing with you, go ask Lane" Zoie said 

Skylar was a giddy kind of drunk, Kinda flirty and just loved to be loud and laugh. She skipped over to lane "Dance with me" She said and grabbed the girls hand and went over to the open part of the lawn that no one was in. Skylar had suddenly deemed it dance central. 

As soon as they were on the dance lawn, Skylar let go of Lanes and and started to move her hips and swing her arms around. She let the music consume her. She sang along, she didn't think she was that bad of a dance. She moved to the beat of the music. with her friend and once it was over she spun around not realizing as she ran into a Tall man. 

"oh my god im so sorry i get lost in the music" Skylar said as she took a few steps back and like over Lane's Foot 

The Tall man with Dark hair, a drink in his hand and the most beautiful eyes she could get lost in shook his head "don't worry about it". He held his hand out to her 

Skylar took the hand as she got up "uh Im Skylar" She said to the man 

"Daniel, you got some great moves there, not to bad a singer as well" Daniel Replied to her with a half smile grin on his face. He couldn't help but admire the girl that could put it all out there no matter that there was about 30 people just watching her. 

"im gonna go jump into the fire now" Skylar said as she quickly rushed away over to her friend and looked at her "i just embarrassed myself so much in front of a cute guy i need to kill myself now"


	5. The Present

Now i know you are sitting here like “why hasn’t this person told us what happened. Why do we need all this back story and why do we need to know all of this.s he is just stalling” you would be right. I am but enjoy this. you finally get answers. Not many but what happened. - just know that i am no doctors but i have watched all the doctor shows they be some my favorite. So 

20 minutes, thats how long it took from the moment she crashed to the moment she was pulled out of the car. 

Skylar severally injured, was rushed to the hospital. During the ride to the hospital, Skylar stopped breathing for a total about 3 mins. They were able to get her breathing again. She was not out of the woods.

When she got into the emergency room, they took x-rays, a cat-scan and determined a few different things. One that she had a head injury and was bleeding in her brain causing her brain to expand and have no where to go.

They knew this was the first thing that they needed to take care of. Considering that Skylar was unaware of what was going on they got ahold of her power of attorney. This person was the one that was going to be made the medical decisions and someone who was going to be able to make the tough calls that might have had to be made in the situation. 

The doctor pulled out her paperwork after identifying her via her drivers license in the bag in her car. The hospital called her emergency contact, which Skylar recently changed the last time she was there. 

The person picked up the phone “hello?” they wondered not knowing the number that was calling them 

“Hello, is Daniel there?” The Doctor asked 

“this is, may i ask who is calling?” Daniel asked confused being that its was about 11 pm

“This is Dr. Johnson at St. Mary’s Memorial. You were listed as a Skylar Youngs Emergency contact and Power of attorney and we need approval for surgery” The doctor stated over the phone 

“What do you mean surgery?” Daniel wondered considering he had just talked to her. Broke up with her about an hour ago 

“ she was in an car accident, and has a sever brain bleed, if we don’t go in and relive the pressure and fix the bleed she is going to stroke out, or even worse she might die.” The doctor tried to explain to the man he was talking too 

“uh go ahead” Daniel said, you said St. Mary’s memorial right?” HE wondered to confirmed even tho the two just broke up, he was going to let her die over something like that. HE stilled cared about her. 

“Yes sir, please some as soon as you are free. She is in critical condition” The doctor said as he hung up the phone and gave the surgeons the go ahead to rush her up to surgery. 

 

After Daniel got off the phone with the hospital she scrolled threw her phone till she found the name “Zoie, Skylars friend” and hit the call button

Zoie Was at home pacing. She lost the connection with her best friend which sometimes happened, Cell phone had zones that were dead. 

Zoie saw that Daniel was calling her “YOU SON OF BITCH, why are you calling me?” the moment she answered her phone. 

“Woah” Daniel called in defense of himself “uh i just got a call from a Hospital. Skylar was in an accident she is at St. Mary’s, they called me apparently im her point of contact. They needed approval for some sort of surgery” 

“yeah you idiot. She thought she could trust you and open up to you. But turns out she is right. Im on my way their, stay away, you are the one that caused this” Zoie said and hung up the phone.

Daniel wasn’ t going to just walk away. i mean he was the one that needed to consent to the surgery so he also made his way to the hospital in case. shaking his head at The way zoie was acting


End file.
